blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanza Sentoki
Zanza Sentoki is a commander within the ranks of Novus Orbis Sequentia. He is set to appear in Control Sequence Verse 3. Information Character Info Not much is known about Zanza. However, he served during the Third War of Ars Magus, alongside Yuega Tegi and Kasi Revolv. Personality Zanza is a lonely individual left to wallow with his own perceived inferiority when it comes to the abilities of those around him. He's always wanted to prove that he was a viable and powerful individual all of his life, but often he has found himself mostly ignored or disregarded as just a footnote. He's stuck in a place where he can't let out his own frustrations like, say, the top brass, because there's the potential that the act might ruin his career, so he's forced to bottle all of that exhausted anger and hide his aching isolation from sight. In public, he attempts to keep a face of professionalism and sternness (a false persona often revered by his subordinates), but in private, he often looks like he's on the verge of suffering a destructive mental breakdown. The outer appearance that's often projected towards the world (unsuccessfully when it comes to others slightly more aware of what's happening) is the complete opposite of himself. He is the model NOS officer; quick in all senses of the word, loyal to a tee, and willing to make himself an example for others to live by. He projects a sense of intelligence and refinement, which makes most of his subordinates love and respect him as a commander. Such love and respect easily becomes ignored, due to a pathological desire for that same pile of positive emotion to come from someone higher in the command chain. Unintentionally, Yuega has been a contributing factor to the development of Zanza's psychological state, since the two have always been slightly friendly towards each other since childhood. Zanza often got compared to his more powerful counterpart, and often struggled to reach the heights of prominence Yuega could obtain with ease. What started as a friendship turned into a bitter hatred in Zanza's mind, wanting to overcome his former friend and, eventually, hurt him in any way possible, both physically and mentally. Appearance Zanza is a young-looking man (around early to mid-twenties, despite his age) with short, neatly trimmed brown hair and solid grey eyes. He has a visible scar going around the curvature below his right eye, a wound he received during the war. He has a slender build and stands at about 6 feet and 1 inch. He wears the standard Novus Orbis Sequentia uniform. Underneath, he wears a makeshift necklace which has a plain, silver ring hanging from it. Plot Info Destroyers and Keepers of Truth TBA Origins Story TBA Powers and Abilities Zanza is renowned for his strategist skills in the field, which is mostly in part due to the heavy use of the psychology of his enemies within his plans, and the mostly successful attempts to take advantage of them. Zanza has an innate awareness of the people he's around and how they operate, even being able to decipher their personalities and mind set just by analyzing the actions they've made others take. This awareness has given him the skills needed to stand out as a strategist, a tactician, and a commander. These environmental skills are the only thing Zanza can hold claim to, because much of everything else he's capable of is only slightly above average compared to others in his field of work. The physical talents of Zanza reach the limits of what the human body can do, but since most others are either enhanced by Ars Magus or some other equipment, he doesn't stand a chance fairly. In order to try and supplement that deficiency in ability, Zanza carries around the Ars Magus weapon known as Al Azif, which has limited control over the winds. Relationships Novus Orbis Sequentia *Yuega Tegi *Kasi Revolv Musical Themes *'Song for the Lonely Man' - Zanza's Theme **''~"i know your pain"~'' - Lyrical Version Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Antagonist Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Duodecim